Amour
by Summercolors
Summary: BeastboyXRobin Slash. :D


**.x. .X. .x. .T.I.T.L.E.** Amour.** .x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. A.U.T.H.O.R.** Nekonohi **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. .D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.** I don't own any of this. sadly, no.. **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x.** .F.A.N.D.O.M. TEEN TITANS** .x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x.** .P.A.I.R...x. BeastboyXRobin **.X. .x.**

I guess I couldn't help it. Well, I couldn't help myself. What was I supposed to do? Sit and watch him, as he took off his shirt, to change out of his wet clothes? His chest bare and hair dripping as he looked up to tell me he was going to take a shower. Of course i couldn't help myself. I mean, who would? So i reached out. I wrapped my arms around his back, and put my lips to his neck. At first he stood there, not moving at all. Then, he flung himself away from me. Most likely disgusted. Quickly, he grabbed his shirt, and rushed into the bathroom.

"I swear if you're here when I get out!" A voice threatened from the bathroom. I picked up my bag and ran out the door. I made sure to slam it loudly, hoping to anger him. I ran to my room and spent the rest of the day staring at my bedroom ceiling.

You see, I've always had this strange attraction to Robin. He's everything I ve always wanted. But, I, Beast Boy, am a man too. He has Starfire anyway. She's reliable, and caring and openly shows her love, while I on the other hand am the opposite. I'm not all that reliable or caring. And i would never be able to tell someone that I loved them. I'm too scared of rejection. I can understand why Robin would chose Starfire, what man wouldn't fall for that cute face, and cute voice, and she's so innocent and looks like she wouldn't be able to do anything on her own. I can already tell that this love for him is pointless. I shouldn't have touched him. Now, everything would be awkward around us, which would ruin our team. I don't want to be the reason for that. My eyes closed as i thought about it. Before i knew it, i had drifted asleep.

I awoke to an alarm. It's annoying beeping, trying to wake me up. I quickly flung my hand onto the button to turn it off. Sitting up, i rubbed my head and looked at the clock. 10:00, it said in digital red numbers. I jumped up and ran down stairs. Cy and i had made plans to watch the final episode of our favorite anime, which was starting right now. Quickly, I morphed into a bird, flying would be faster. As I dove into the room, I morphed back just as the opening theme ended, I sat down on the couch. I didn't even notice Robin sitting there, if I had, I would have made an excuse for not being there and I would have watched it in my room, alone. If only I paid more attention to things. But that's just wishful thinking. I quietly sat down, as far away from Robin as I could. They didn't notice my distance, if they did, the didn't mention it.

"You haven't missed anything, Beast Boy" Robin said, as if I didn't realize it myself. But, at least he was acting normal. I little too normal. It bothered me. I wish he had some sort of reaction. He acted as if all he did was brush a fly off his shoulder, like NOTHING happened. Maybe that was all I was to Robin, nothing. Not even a friend in his eyes. Again, nothing. I sighed, and placed my heads in my hands.

"You okay Beast Boy? You look a little sick." Cyborg looked at me, with a genuinely worried look on his face. "You never get sick."

"You okay, man?" Robin looked over at me. His eyes studying my face through his black mask.

"I'm just not feeling all that well. I think I m going to go lay down in my room, maybe rest, go to sleep early." I went to stand up, and Robin jumped up and grabbed my arm."  
"I'll help him up there." He said, looking at Cyborg, who in return, nodded his head. This bothered me even more. It was like he wasn't even the same person. Here he was, his arm wrapped around my side, supporting me, and leading me to my room. The same man who threw me away from him just hours ago. I felt another sharp pain in my stomach as I thought of it. Before I knew it, we had reached my door. The door opened, and I walked through the door way. I hadn't noticed Robin had walked in after me, until the door shut and he cleared his throat. I had thought he walked away. "Do you need something?" I said harshly, almost growling, hoping to get a reaction from him. I glared.

"Are you feeling okay? I can go get some medicine for you, and some water to wash it down. I know you hate the taste of medicine." He said with a short laugh.

"Why are so worried about me? Don't you.....Don't you hate me?" I yelled at him. My hands started to morph into long green claws. He stepped back a little, and began to laugh more. My claws snapped back into the fingers of a human. He started to step forward, quickly closing the distance between us. I closed my eyes, waiting for his hand to make contact with the skin on my face as he slapped me. His arms wrapped around me, and his face moved forward just as I opened my eyes. His mouth roughly closed around mine. His tongue traced the lines of my lips and I surpressed a moan. I shoved him away. What in the world was he trying to do? I licked my lips and then wiped my lips with my arm. "Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked, like it was as simple of a question as what day of the week it was. He stepped forward again.  
"Stop! Just stop it! Stop messing around with me!" I yelled. I didn't want him to mess with me like that. It broke my heart. I doubted by now that he even had one. He look wounded.  
"Messing around with you? Is that what you think this is? Did you really think i would do this to anyone?" He again stepped towards me, and shoved me down onto the bed. Before i knew it, he was on top of me, his knee between my legs and his hands holding my shoulders down. He had me pinned, and there was no escaping it, I was always weaker then Robin and always will be. His lips roughly met mine again, and he nipped at them roughly. His hands relaxed on my shoulders and before i knew it my arms wrapped around his neck. His cap drapped over the two of us, it's fabric soft against my skin. He sat up a bit, and began to remove his cloak and shirt. Feeling like an idiot, i began to fumble with removing my own. He glanced over at me as i finished taking my shirt off and throwing it on the floor. He leaned back onto me, his skin on my own. He felt so warm. I sighed a bit, and he looked up at me as if asking permission to go on. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I expected to him to kiss me again. I was surprised when I felt his tongue on my nipple. I was even more surprised as he nipped at it. I moaned, and this time i didn't even try to stop myself. His eyes glanced back up at mine, and he leaned up to take my lips again. He kiss was so ferocious that I was getting no air, when his lips left mine, I grasped for air. I gasped as he moved his hands started to remove my pants. I moved his hands away and started to remove them on my own. He began to remove his own pants. Next thing I knew, he shoved me back down onto the bed, and moved his hand into my boxers, and began to touch me. I moaned uncontrollably. His lips mashed down on mine, and his hand movements quickened to a fast steady paste.

**Sorry about the sudden end. Ill continue in the next chapter later. ;.; **


End file.
